


Dans La Nuit

by reaner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom Castiel, Top Dean, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaner/pseuds/reaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens by night, whether alone in the desert, in a prison cell or in a luxirious room ? Who occupies Dean's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans La Nuit

Trois allumettes, une à une allumées dans la nuit  
La première pour voir ton visage tout entier  
La seconde pour voir tes yeux  
La dernière pour voir ta bouche  
et l'obscurité toute entière pour me rappeler tout cela  
en te serrant dans mes bras.

Jacques Prévert

 

The sun was high in the sky, it's light far too bright for Dean to see directly ahead of him. Miles and miles of sand the color of gold around him and the wind dry on his face. He had to win this race otherwise he would be the one on laudry duty. Castiel wasn't far behind him but Dean knew better than underestimate the sheer force of will of his friend especially faced with cleaning the clothes of two grown men. They wore garments loose enough for them to sweat so that they could feel the wind and be more cool underneath. And not die of dehydration. So Dean had no intention of letting Castiel win this one.

"Yallah !" Dean heard Castiel yell not so far behind him now and not a few minutes after he saw the blue of his friend eyes flash in front of him and even with the piece of clothing covering Castiel's mouth he could still discern a smug smile on Castiel's face. 

Castiel sat bent over the horse's back, legs kicking relentlessly on the horse's sides to hurge it to go faster. His friend was dressed all in dark blue and his horse was brown. Seing this reminded Dean of the time he and Castiel used to seat on the ground and play with rockes and stickes and their imagination. Dean had been eight when he first meet Castiel, the boy had come to visit with his parents while their fathers talked business in the garden, the two boys had bonded over the discovery of a dead bird by the front door. Luckily for them their fathers became friends and they would go on trips that lasted weeks sometimes. And in the meantime either Dean or Castiel would stay at the other' s house. 

Now Dean and Castiel were twenty-nine and orphans. With only each other and the desert for home. Ahead of Castiel Dean could see the outlines of the great city of Bagdad where his brother lived. Sam was a known and rich scientist, he had a big house with a lot of rooms and high wall to prevent thiefs of beaking in. He would always welcome his brother and friend to spend a few days before they were gone to another city. Castiel was rapidly approaching the city gates and when Castiel turned around and yelled "Faster Dean!" he knew he had lost the race.

The city gates opened before them and Dean and Castiel didn't lose time and headed toword the east of the city where they could find his brother and replenish and rest for a few days. Dean got off his horse and knoked on the big door in front of him after a few seconds the door opened and the two friends were greted by Sam and his wife Sarah. Inside the house was a beautiful garden and the bulding was built around it. The four of them sat on the ground and drink tea while talking about the rise of the amount of demons they encountered before coming back to Bagdad. 

"Not only they were many but they also seem to be stronger, some even required to be slashed twice by our swords to die." Castiel said and Dean noticed that they were a little bit of honey still on Castiel's bottom lip and he wanted to reach with his thumb and lick it off of it. "Yes Sam , like we did the ritual alright the night before going to hunt these son of bitch but still they seemed to be faster and the bodies we found in their lair I got the creeps just to think about it." 

Both his brother and Sarah clear the ground of the tea set and stood up "Then I'm going to do more research and found a way to make the ritual stronger in the meantime you two have to rest. Sarah will show you to your rooms" He kissed his wife's cheek and turned to go to his library.


End file.
